The Grave of Red Roses
by Sakuchii
Summary: She appeared before his eyes like bolt from the blue, mesmerizing him with her emerald eyes. He was enchanted, completely wrapped around her little finger. Toramaru never thought he would lose her just ten days after their first meeting. Was she making fun of him? Multiple pairings.
1. A Faithful Night

**A/N:** For some reason, I really felt that The Rapunzel story was incomplete in many ways. That is why I decided to re-write it, change the title and leave out the OC submission. This time all the OCs' who are going to appear are purely mine. Please do enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Grave One: A Faithful Night  
**_~ The Chapter Of Wolf And Rapunzel ~_

Rain was pouring down hard. The dark night was lighted by irregular lightning. In a big mansion a small figure wasn't able to sleep. Her eyes gazed at the scenery opening before her as she stood by the window. She was holding a fluffy teddy bear in her hands.

The girl stood still as another lightning lighted her room for seconds. The pupils of her emerald colored eyes narrowed. She pulled her hair bag and finally made a movement. Her small legs took her towards door and she opened it.

She could've sworn that she had heard a voice coming from her parents' room. The small figure wandered around the mansion, finally finding her way to her parents' room. She reached her hand to knob. Slowly she opened the door.

"Okaa-zan…" the barely four year-old young girl mumbled sleepily. She peeked in wanting to sneak in and sleep between her parents.

Her eyes widened.

The teddy bear fell on floor.

The floor was filled with blood. Her father was lying in the middle of the pool of blood. His eyes were closed and he did not move. A strange man was attacking her mother who tried escape from his grab. He was holding a knife in his arms.

"Okaa-zan…" the girl repeated. This time her voice was shaking as she tried to held her tears. She stared at her fathers' figure. "Otoo-zan…" she lost sight of her father. Teardrops ran down her cheeks as she fell on her knees.

"Razel!" the girl moved her head when she heard her mothers' yell. She could only see a blurry image of the beautiful woman who had given birth to her. It also seemed that the slightly bigger male figure turned to her.

"So this is her, huh? Well this makes things a lot of easier." the deep voice spoke. Razel didn't like his tone. It wasn't kind like fathers or brothers. This man was scary.

"No! Don't you dare to do anything to her!" Razel could only hear as her mother tried to struggle against the man. The man threw her away and her head hit the corner of the table.

"OKAAA-ZAN!" Razel yelled out loud when she saw her mother passing out and falling on the floor next to her husband.

The man walked to Razel.

"Come on, Razel. Won't you come with kind Nii-san." he knelt before the girl and offered his hand to her. The girl glanced at him and then at her mother. Biting her lower lip she then looked away.

"No. Oji-zan is scary. Oji-zan hurt Okaa-zan and Otoo-zan. Razel will not come with Oji-zan." the girl told. Before she was even done a strong arm wrapped around her and the man lifted her high in the air. The girl started to scream.

"I don't accept any complains, you're coming with me," the man told and then left the room. Razel struggled against him. From the corners of her eyes she saw as her mother tried to reach her hand towards her daughter. But it was no use. Her body had no longer power to support her. Teardrops fell down.

"Razel…" and the woman took her last breath.

"Okaa-zan!" the little girl yelled and did her best to get freed from mans hold. She hit him and kicked him, but her arms didn't have enough power. The man could barely even feel her kicks.

She lost her powers. Her body got numb. She no longer could see or hear anything. Her mind was blank.

"Anii-zan…" a soft and quiet cry was heard. A tear run by her cheek. She had lost all of her hope. It would be better if she just gave up.

"RAZEL!" a yell was heard. Razel returned back to reality. It was him, right? Her brother had come to rescue her.

"Tsh. So there was another one." the man hissed when he saw a young boy stepping out of a room and running after him. He tried to pick up speed, but the younger boy was more flexible and faster. He caught up to him in no time.

"How dare you hurt my little sister!" the blond-boy yelled and swung his arms. He was holding onto a baseball bat and it hit the man head. He lost his hold on the girl and fell on the floor. When Razel was freed she immediately ran to her older brother, who hugged her tightly.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "I'm sorry that I let this happen to you."

Razel swept onto her brothers shoulders. She nodded not being able to say anything. It was just too horrible she wanted everything to be a bad dream.

"Okaa-zan, Otoo-zan... they're…" the girl tried to explain between her sobs. Razels brother glanced at with an understand look and nodded. He then glanced at the man.

"We better go…" Amizel he told and then lifted Razel up. His younger sister wasn't able to support her body because of the shock so he decided to carry.

That was a mistake.

Amizel hadn't even managed take few steps when the man, who was supposed to be unconscious, suddenly got up and attacked the boy. Amizel wasn't fast enough to react and his side was cut by a knife. The boy cried in pain.

"Shit!" he cursed, covering the cut. It was deep; his hand was covered by blood in no time.

Amizel would've done something to stop the bleeding, but he had no time for it. His sister was in his hand and a man holding a knife was attacking them. The blond-haired boy closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Yurei-tacchi! Come to my help!" he yelled with all of his powers.

Just as the man was about to attack them, he was suddenly pulled back by a strong force. Amizel smirked. "Arigatou!" the boy shouted and then used the chance to run away.

Razel cried and cried. She was bawling so hard that her brothers' shirt got wet. "Okaa-zan, Otoo-zan!" she mumbled, her whole body shaking as she squeezed Amizels' shirt. The boy patted her head, not being able to say anything. The cut was aching, so running was pretty much everything he could do. Talking would take too much of his powers.

Slowly Razels' breathing was stabilizing as the girl slowly fell asleep. Amizel smiled. This was for the best. And thankfully they would arrive to that house in a matter of minutes. Amizel miss-stepped almost making them to fall over. His breathing was heavy. The boy cursed… He wondered he had enough powers to reach that house.

* * *

Razel was startled awoke when she heard something like a doorbell ringing. She looked around herself and realized that they had stopped. They were standing before a door of a mansion which was even bigger than the mansion they owned. When Amizel noticed that his sister was awake he let her down.

The two of them waited for someone to open the door. Amizel was barely able to stand. He held his cut which was still spreading blood. He most likely would die of lack of blood… But that didn't matter. As long as his precious sister was safe, his own life didn't matter to him.

Finally the door opened. A small figure with short blond-hair and sea blue eyes appeared. He looked angry and biting onto a cigarette. "What are you kids doing here at such hour? Who are you?" the male, who looked much like elementary school student light up his cigarette and breathed in.

Amizel took a step ahead. His whole body was covered in sweat and his had his one eye closed. The boy breathed heavily. "Ayzel la frieto von Cresto. We're Amizel and Razel of Satou family. You had made a contract with our parents that if something was to happen to them you would be taking care of u…"

Amizel wasn't even able to complete his sentence as he collapsed on the floor. A pool of blood appeared beneath him. Ayzel and Razel stared at the boy with shocked eyes.

"Anii-zan!" the girl called for him while shaking Amizels body. He didn't response to him.

"Shit! I can't have people die before my door! David, call for an ambulance!" Ayzel yelled to his butler who was already heading towards the phone.

"Anii-zan!" Razels' eyes watered. No she couldn't possible loose him too. She already lost her parents. Without him she would be all alone. She didn't want it.

The girl started to move her brother body. She needed to turn him over in order to find the cut. "No! Don't move him! You can make things even worse!" Ayzel warned the girl, but she wasn't listening to him. When Amizel was finally facing up, the girl placed her hands on the cut.

"Please let this work…" the girl begged the skies and gods to help her and her brother.

"Oi oi! What are you doing?" Ayzel asked in panic, when he saw the girl closing her eyes.

Razel concentrated all of her power to her palm which was covering the cut. Her hair slowly started to flow in the air and glowed together with her palm.

_Just like in my dearest memories of that day,  
the shower of pure white light showed me tomorrow.  
For I don't want to be parted from you,  
I give you this feeling hidden by my tears.  
_  
The girl sang as her powers started to close the cut. Ayzel stood there with his mouth wide open. He couldn't believe his own eyes when Amizel suddenly opened his eyes and slowly stood up.

"Razel, don't tell me that you?" Amizel asked and the girl nodded her head. She jumped to hug her brother with all of her powers. The older boy looked angry and wanted to scold her, but didn't haven't enough powers. All of a sudden his legs betrayed him and he fell.

"Don't push yourself too much. It doesn't matter if she healed your wound you still lost a lot of blood." Ayzel scolded the boy and told him to sat up and wait till the ambulance came. As he had no powers to complain Amizel obediently listened to him.

The older male then glanced at Amizel. "Something must have happened to your parents for you two to come here. Let's talk about it once you're back to health. I really can't have people dying on me," the man told and smirked. He then glanced at the little girl, who was holding onto her brother sleeve.

_'So this is the power of Sato Razel. Interesting.'_

* * *

"Nee Onii-san. Where are they taking them?" Ajibara Kuuya asked from his brother as he watched two bodies being taken away by a car. It seemed that someone had been murdered in the neighboring house the other night. It was the very house where his best friend, Razel lived.

"They are taking them somewhere faraway." his older brother Ajibara Ruuya answered to him, his expression remaining the same. He could only feel as Kuuyas' grip on his arm tightened.

"Say. Can I meet Razel-chan again?" the little boy glanced at his older brother. After all, if she was going away, then it meant that they couldn't meet each other again. But he didn't want it! After all she was his only friend. She was the only one who was ever kind to her.

"Most likely not. I will not allow you to meet her." Ruuya answered to him bluntly. Kuuya immediately turned to his older brother, who had dark reddish hair; same color as him.

"But why?" the boy rebelled, not understanding why he was forbidden to meet his only friend. Ruuya glanced at his younger brother. His dark blue eyes showed no emotions. His stare was empty.

"That's because…" the almost adult boy kept a short pause before continuing.

"You're the Wolf and she's Rapunzel."

* * *

**A/N:** I dun get why did was so hard to write down. Hopefully I will be able to continue this longer than just four chapter like previously. I will be back sometime again.


	2. Order Of Abduction

**A/N: **I'm back with the second re-written chapter. It is pretty much the same as the previous one, but some notable changes has been made. More details are added and I made Razel less OP compared to her previous-self. Do enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Grave Two: Order Of Abduction**  
_~ What's The Meaning Of This? ~~_

A blonde figure breathed out heavily as they ran on the dark streets of the city. Even though their face was covered by a hood of a completely soaked cloak, rain drops still managed to get through and getting her hair and cheeks equally soaked. Not even wiping of their face with their arm could help them. The clothes started to get heavy.

Razel stopped to catch her breath for a second scanning her surroundings. The girl looked both right and left making sure that she wasn't being followed by anyone. Finally the girl continued her way, crossing a crossroads and then turned right on the next corner.

That was a big mistake.

The girl dashed against something soft and was thrown back by the impact of it. When coming to her senses, Razel realized that she had ran right into the hands of her enemy. "She's here! I found Rapunzel!" A male shouted and charged towards her.

Razel found the time to take a step back and he only managed to grab hold of her cloak. He had thought he finally caught her, but he had underestimated the blondie. The man had completely ignored the fact that Razel had been in this kind of situations ever since the death of her parents. Having been personally trained by Ayzel himself, she knew exactly what to do in a situation where her life depended on.

The blonde loosened her cloaks ribbon around her neck and threw it at the adult man in suit. It covered him completely making him unable to see anything. "YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!" The man struggled to take off the cloak. Razel didn't let this moment slip by. She used it to escape.

The young girl dashed away, running as fast as she could. She prayed from all of her heart that she had enough time to hide herself before the man was back in the game again. If she didn't manage to escape this time, then it was the end of it. She had no powers to go against them for another round. Razel had finally reached her limit.

Her plan backfired her and the worst happened. The man got the cloak off a lot faster than she had originally assumed, and he was able to get a glimpse of where she was heading for. He took his gun from the belt that was tied around his waist.

He pointed the gun at Razel, who was still in his vision and aimed carefully to make sure that the bullet wouldn't hit any vital parts of her body. The order had been to bring her back alive. Finally the man shot.

The blonde girls' expression fell as she heard the noise that had become really familiar. This was bad, she hadn't expect this to happen. And just when she was about to escape from their hands. Well, at the moment she had no time to think about it.

Without any second thoughts Razel made a quick turn to the right to avoid the bullet. She planned out hiding behind the large human statue that was placed in the middle of a park. Yes for her worst luck, she was even in a really open space with particularly no places to hide.

Razel just barely managed to hide behind the statue, but the bullet still scratched her left arm, tearing apart her skin and triceps brachii. The girl cried and unbearable pain filled her body and the signal reached her brains. But now wasn't the time for tears. She had no seconds to lose. Razel knew she couldn't stop before she had found a safe place.

And so the girl dashed from her hiding place, supporting her wounded arm with the other one to make sure she wouldn't lose too much blood. Advancing and moving hurt so bad Razel was barely able to hold back her tears. It took all of her powers to keep her thoughts away from the pain.

Finally after what it seemed to be an eternity, the blonde found quiet back street and entered the valley. She leaned against the wall and stopped for a second to calm down her breathing. Her vision was getting blurry and she was barely conscious. Accompanied with heavy breathings, the girl took her hand away from the wound, checking it.

It was bad one. Her triceps brachii had been teared up so badly she was barely able to raise her arm up. Razel made a painful looking movement and closed her eyes for a second to listen to her surroundings.

It was quiet. Aside from the pounding in her head and her slow any heavy breaths she could barely hear anything. Only the rain drops falling on her and the street accompanied her. It was almost too quiet to her liking.

The blondie took a deep breathing and with painful movement placed her hand on her left arm. She had only little powers left and she concentrated all of her remaining energy to the palm of her right hand. It started to glow brightly and the blondie started to sing.

_Just like in my dearest memories of that day…_

Her words were interrupted as a wet cloth was suddenly shoved onto her face. The girls' eyes widened in shock and out of startle she breathed in. Someone had added morphine into the cloth and in the matter of seconds Razel's mind went blank and she lost her consciousness.

* * *

The blondie squinted her eyes once she regained her consciousness. Razel cursed for being so careless. Everything had gone to well and she almost managed to escape but then something like that had to happen. Just when she was able to see Ayzel and her brothers again. Tears started rolling down her cheeks.

The girl got startled when she suddenly heard voices from the other side of the room. She quickly returned to her previous position and closed her eyes. It was better to pretend that she was still sleeping and observe the enemy, than attack head on. After all she had no idea what she was up against.

Finally the door opened and someone entered the room. "Could someone please remind my why are we doing this?" Razel heard a female voice speaking. She sounded very displeased or least to say, angry. But if she had managed to hear it right, there was at least one more with her.

Another voice spoke. "Because Aiko asked for it?" A slightly cracking voice of a teenage boy answered to her with a question, sounding doubtful about the origin and reason for their mission. So, one girl and a boy. Given the light voices, they were both still teenagers, not much older than her.

"Aiko this and Aiko that! DAMMIT! Why it always has to be about her!?" The female suddenly started rampaging. She stormed around the room like a madman which made hard for Razel to concentrate anymore. The young girl then slowly opened her eyes and peek at the guys in the room.

A sigh was heard. "There she goes again…" One more voice; a voice that also belonged to a teenage boy. Two boys and a girl. If a battle was to break out she would surely lose. There was no way she could go one on three and win.

But Razel decided not to make any hurried decisions just yet. Their mentioning Aiko had peaked her interest. It seemed that they were acquaintances with here. That's of course if they were talking about the same Aiko she knew. Okazaki Aiko, to be precise.

"Are the two of you really friends? Somehow it's hard to believe." The latter boy then sneered sarcastically, and as a result the room was filled with a long and heavy silence. Razel could see from her position as the girl was glaring at the red-head with a darkened face.

"Say, what are we supposed to do with the girl?" an icy-blue-head boy questioned. Razel gulped upon the topic changing to her and quickly hid under the blacked she had while closing her eyes, pretending to still be asleep. Her eyebrows moved nervously when she heard steps approaching her.

"Sato Razel… You really have a beautiful hair…" The girl finally spoke. The blondie could literally feel as something was coming closer to her… especially her golden-colored hair. As unknown hand was about to touch her head, she finally snapped.

"Don't touch!" Razel yelled and backed off towards the wall. No one was going to touch her hair without permission. Never.

From the blurry images she could get by quickly scanning the whole room, she could see a buff-haired girl with emerald eyes staring at her with widened eyes. Also the two boys of red and icy-blue hair seemed to be surprised for her to be awake.

Razel's back then hit a wall and she felt great pain on her left arm. More like, she finally remembered the pain that had accompanied her the whole time she had been unconscious. She had to close her other eye of the sudden pain as she wined in pain.

Her right hand automatically moved to the wounded place of her left arm, only to be welcomed by an unknown fabric. Razel looked her left and noticed that there was trying-to-be-a-bandage around her would near her left shoulder.

A light smile escaped from her lips and then she started to take off the bandage. "Wha- What are you doing?" The buff-haired girl asked, when she saw what Razel was going. After all the trouble they had went to put it on, she dared to take it off.

The blondie ignored her words completely and continued taking off the bandage. The wound itched lightly as Razel then placed her right palm on it. She was glad that it didn't bleed as much anymore.

Razel concentrated her powers to her right hand and closed her eyes. The trio in the room stared at her with widened eyes as Razel's hair started to float in the air and her palm glowed.

_Just like in my dearest memories of that day,  
the shower of pure white light showed me tomorrow.  
For I don't want to be parted from you,  
I give you this feeling hidden by my tears._

Razel then stopped singing and revealed the place her wound had been. Now there was nothing there anymore. The blondie smiled and raised up her left arm. It was easy to move it around, and the muscle and the skin around it had been healed. What's the best, no scar had been left on the arm.

The buff-haired girl stared at Razel with her mouth wide open. It was obvious that she was sincerely amazed. After all it was her first time witnessing something like his. Finally, she let out an amused laugh. "So this is the power of Sato Razel… Wow, you really are amazing one…"

This time it was Razel's time to look surprised. How come these people knew her name? And how did they know about her powers? Where they really connected to Aiko somehow… Was she the one who had told them about her?

Now that she looked at the boys, they looked much like the ones Aiko had described. The first boy with red hair; he must be the one Aiko always spoke so much about. And the icy-blue-head… Could he be Yukiko's?

"Oi Light, we're running late." The icy-blue-head suddenly told, having glanced at his watch. The buff-haired girl's face suddenly fell and she turned to him while pouting in anger.

"How many times have I told you not to call me by that freaky name… It's…" Her words of manifestation were stopped middle way as the red-head pointed at his fist. The female turned to look at the clock and all of a sudden all the color from her face vanished into thin air.

"No, not this too! The plane in leaving in an hour!" She got a sudden panic attack and started aimlessly running around the room. Finally she turned to everyone. "Are you guys ready to leave?"

"Sure… but what are wer going to do about her hair?" the icy-blue-head asked while pointing at Razel's blonde colored hair that was covering almost the whole floor. They barely had any space to stand on as her hair was literally everywhere.

The girl rolled her eyes and then hit her face. Managing someone's hair the last things she wanted to worry about in that situation. "Well, I guess we have to tie it up somehow." She then exclaimed and turned towards the blondie.

Razel immediately retreated from her while gathering her hair into her arms. She then shot a murderous glare at the other girl, who shared the green eye-color with her. Surprisingly both of them were emerald.

The blondie wasn't planning on letting anyone to touch her hair so casually. Even if that person was a possible friend of her best friend. Still no. The two emeraldies kept of glaring at each other for a long moment, neither of them saying anything.

The mental battle would've surely lasted for longer, if Razel hadn't been so tired. The girl admitted her defeat and averted her eyes. She just stood there like a statue, giving the other girl all the rights to modify her hair. Razel just wanted to know what exactly was going on.

The buff-head narrowed her eyebrows with a doubting look and took hesitated steps towards Razel. As the blondie didn't seem to react to it, she then approached her and started combing her hair. "Whoa! Your hair is amazing. So silky and strong! I really envy you." The girl exclaimed amazed as she was brushing Razel's hair.

"Whatever you say…" The younger girl answered shortly. She felt extremely uncomfortable to let a total stranger touch her hair and wanted it to be over as fast as possible. "Where are you going to take me… with that plane?" Razel then continued with a question. She hadn't been in Japan for over two years and had still some troubles to pick up the right words.

It seemed that the other girl understood her perfectly as she smiled and replied to her,

"You'll see it soon."

* * *

"We're finally here!" The buff-haired girl exclaimed when she got out of the plane. She breathed in the fresh open-air and stretched her arms. It felt so great to have one feet on the ground again. There was only few things she hated in the world and flying was one of them. She felt helpless of not having her feet on the ground.

Razel yawned loudly, still trying to wake herself up. As a side effect of the morphine she had fallen asleep on the place. "Where are we going now?" She was wearing a cloak received from the three strangers. Her face was covered by its hood, in order to hide her identity from the enemy. They couldn't have them recognize her. **  
**  
A smirk appeared on the buff-heads face. "To where they are…" She answered mysteriously, letting out a vibrating laugh. The three before her then raised their heads and Razel followed their example. From the sight of it, it seemed as if they had arrived on a small island.

The boys told her to follow them. They took a bus from the airport to the city center and then continued by foot. The passed quite distance and Razel was already getting impatient. For how much longer would they be walking? Finally, after what it felt like an eternity, Razel finally heard the red-head announcing. "We're here."

The blondie looked up from the ground and saw a humongous building opening before her. Next to it there was a soccer field. They saw players running on the field while others were standing near the benches.

The buff-haired pointed towards the benches. "Look there." She said and Razel immediately turned her head there. What she saw, was two indigo-haired girl – one of them on a wheelchair – laughing happily with other girls. A wide grin appeared on Razel's face.

"Aiko, Yukiko!"

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, the flow of the chapter is much better down. Even if I do say so myself. (haha). Please do leave a review about your thoughts of this chapter and the story. I would love to know them! See you guys again in the future chapters.


	3. Tearful Reunion

**A/N: **Slowly but surely I'm coming back with new chapters. This is a second re-written chapter, and the first one to receive some drastical changes compared to the two former chapters. I think I'm gasping everyone's character more here than before.

* * *

**Grave Three: Tearful Reunion**  
_~ And A Boy With Dazzling Eyes ~_

"Aiko, Yukiko!?" Razel yelled in disbelieve, being unable to grasp the truth unfolding before her eyes. Was she only seeing things, or where those two truly standing before her eyes? Her legs wanted to take her to the girls, but something had frozen her body completely and Hikari thought she needed a light push. Razel turned back at the girl, who smiled kindly at her (or maybe she was just forcing a smile to fit the mood).

"Go to them, this is the very reason we brought you here."

Razel didn't need another push to have her dash towards her dear friends, and Hikari watched her running off to the people she had once thought of good friends as well as enemies. If she was to describe their current relationship, they were something like friends-turned-into-enemy-turned-into-rivals. She hadn't forgiven Aiko yet for stealing her first love. "What?" Hikari glared at Suzuno as she felt intense stare coming from his way, and the boy immediately averted his eyes.

"I said nothing." He mumbled and the trio then headed after Razel.

Okazaki Yukiko sat on her wheelchair while being pushed by her older sister and noticed a figure running towards them. Her dark copper eyes widened and she pulled her indigo-colored hair behind her ear. It couldn't be anyone else. She would never forget seeing that small structured girl with blonde hair. "Nee-san, isn't that?"

Aiko turned to look towards the direction Yukiko was pointing at, and her eyes widened. A girl of small height with her long blonde hair slashing trough the ground as she ran, was advancing towards them her eyes filled with tears. "Rapunzel!" Aiko barely managed to mumbled, when Razel ducked and ran into the older girls' arms, almost throwing Aiko off balance.

Yukiko watched with gentle smile as Aiko and Razel embraced each other, having reunited after so many years. Even though Aiko had expected for Razel to come back, it seemed that she did get over-emotional after seeing the blonde, once it came to the real deal. It had been a while since Yukiko had seen her older sister crying so hard, her amber-colored orbs started to shine. Just watching them got a frog in her throat.

All of a sudden, Yukiko felt someone poking her and once she turned her head, she saw the four managers staring at her with curious eyes. "Mind if I ask, who's that girl?" Kino Aki walked to Yukiko, questioning and Otonashi Haruna, Kudou Fuyuka and Megane Kakeru were following her closely. They stared at Yukiko intensely, waiting for her answer to reveal the identity of the blonde girl.

Yukiko smiled lightly at the managers and turned to look at Razel, who had laid her head on Aiko's chest. "She's our friend… someone we've known ever since our early childhodd." The indigo-haired girl revealed, turning her wheelchair to face Aiko and Razel. Their first meeting had happened so many years ago, that Yukiko had no longer any memories of it. They had been so young back then.

"I see, a friend." Haruna wondered and then turned to look at the older indigo-haired girl, whose hair unlike Yukiko's was flying freely on her shoulders, and then at the least head shorter blonde girl. Well, a friend of those two couldn't be a bad person.

Having managed to collect her feelings, Aiko wiped away the light pearls decorating her face and patted Razel's head. "Come on, why are you crying? This is supposed to be a happy moment." She scolded the younger girl, despite having shed tears just moments before. After that Aiko embraced the girl even stronger.

Razel enjoyed the sweet moment with the indigo-haired girl and after few sniffs, she dried her wet eyes and smiled at Aiko. "I'm crying because I'm finally able to see you. It's been around five years since we've met, right?" Razel flashed Aiko the sweetest smile she could make, but it ended up as a big fail, due to her face being messed up from all the crying. Seconds later, Razel started to weep again.

Aiko chuckled at the reaction and wiped away Razel's tears.

"So, mind to explain me why we had to go all the trouble to find her and bring her here?" A male voice spoke all of a sudden and they saw the trio, who had brought abducted Razel and brought her there, walking towards them.

"Ha-Haruya…" Aiko blushed and averted her eyes from the guy, who was staring at her intensely while demanding an answer. Razel looked at Aiko, then at the red-haired boy till her eyes shifted back to her friend, and a light smirk appeared on her face. He must've been the 'Haru-kun' Aiko had always mentioned in her letter, her guess had been right. Given that they had gone to first name basics, it meant that either one of them had confessed. Razel was sure to ask about it later, once she had the chance.

After averting Nagumo's stare for about five minutes, that made particularly everyone around her impatient, Aiko seemed to finally manage collect herself. She took a deep breath and bowed deep. "I'm earnestly thanking you guys for all the trouble you had to go through in order to find her and bring her here." Her eyes then shifted to Razel. "Now I can finally ensure her wellbeing. After all, it was her guardian's desire."

Patting Razel's head, Aiko took hold of the blonds hand with the free one and squeezed it, as if she would never let it go. Razel raised her, confused of the sudden action, and realized that the indigo-haired girl was forcing her smile. For the first time in her life, Razel found Aiko scary.

Silence filled the court.

"… Can we leave then?" A high pitched voice questioned all of a sudden, and Aiko saw Hikari walking forward between Nagumo and Suzuno. Apparently she had avoided meeting the indigo-haired girl at any cost, but had gotten impatient of the over-sentimental mood and decided to break the ice.

She wanted to get away from the people who were only suffocating her with their actions.

"Hikari-chan!" Aiko's eyes started to shine and she ran to hug her friend. Her behavior towards the buff haired girl was almost all too innocent. Compared to her, the managers seemed to show troubled looks of the sudden appearance of their former enemy. Of course, the alien thing was finished and long forgotten, but something about the former aliea project children made them feel uncomfortable.

"Don't come near me, STUPID!" Hikari backed off while trying to push Aiko away. She was never good dealing with the idiot girl who had unexpected mood swings from extremely childish to the most pessimistic person in the world. After being chased by Aiko for a while, Hikari then quickly hit behind Nagumo, using him as a cover.

The moment Aiko's eyes came into contact with Nagumo's, she froze and flushed red. With almost too robotic moves the girl turned around and hid behind Razel, as if using her as a shield from Nagumo's stare. "You meanie!" She then pouted, only to receive deadly glare from Hikari.

Yukiko laughed at the two childhood friends fighting and chuckled while her eyes took her to Hikari. It wasn't that the girl hater her sister, or anything, she was angry about Aiko's betrayal and even more about the fact that in the end Nagumo choose Aiko, and so the girl stole her first love. They had both loved him for a very long time, but in the end it was him who had to make the choice.

And for some reason he choose her naive older sister.

"Well, I guess you're free to leave whenever you want, Baka Hika." Yukiko spoke, giving Hikari finally the answer she wished to hear. The girl then moved her wheelchair towards Razel. She rose from her chair, trying to stand on two feet, but her knees betrayed her and she almost fell down.

She was caught by two strong arms and when Yukiko looked up, she saw Fuyuka supporting her on one side, while Megane was on her other side. "Thank you." She thanked, sounding slightly flustered and embarrassed of her sudden clumsiness.

With the support of her two friends, she then slowly but surely made her way to Razel. After small glances the two let go of her and Yukiko pulled Razel into strong embrace "It's really so nice to have you back, Razel."

Razel's eyes widened as she was taken aback of the sudden actions of Yukiko, and she felt her tears forming into her eyes again. She was left standing speechless and Yukiko then made her way back to the wheelchair. Razel was amazed at how strong willed Yukiko was. "What exactly happened to you?" The blonde then questioned, referring at the wheelchair.

She had only little information about the twins' life during the time they hadn't met up, and news about accidents or injuries weren't included there. She had never heard anything about Yukiko ending up into a wheelchair.

The twins shared a glance and after a nod, Yukiko then spoke. "Long story shortly, we got into an accident what took out brothers life, put me into coma and sealed Nee-sans' memories of us. I was in coma for four years till Nee-san brought my spirit back to the body. Much due to that, my body is still little weak..."

Before Yukiko could even finish her explanation, Razel had already ran to her and ducked her head into the older girls' chest while weeping openly. She apologized for not being with them while they were living such hard times.

Yukiko smiled gently at the girl and caressed her head. "You had your own troubles in the other side of the world back then, of course you couldn't be there to help us. No need to feel bad about it." She comforted the other girl who was wining loudly.

"Such a tearful moment…" Haruna whispered while sniffing loudly, breaking the dream world for Razel and bringing out the truth, that there were people beside Yukiko and Aiko present. Yukiko sweat dropped at the comment and apologized for making them to witness such moment. Razel raised her head, and looked around her finding four faces she didn't recognize. Her face got pale.

"Wh- Who are they? I don't remember seeing them…" Razel mumbled in horrified tone, feeling her breathing fastening at the stranger eyes staring at her, and she backed off to hide behind Aiko, feeling secure near the older girl. She spoke as if she hadn't noticed the four managers being with them the whole time. Razel took hold of Aiko with trembling arms.

Aiko glanced at her friend and then at her sister. Yukiko looked as dumbstruck as her older sister, and the two girls look troubled. "They're our managers. Aki, Fuyuka, Haruna and Megane." Yukiko told, explaining that Japan was currently participating in football frontier international and they were part of the team who were representing Japan. The four before her eyes were the managers who took care of the players and gathered information about the opposing teams. Yukiko then added that she and Aiko were there only to give mental support, and that the people on the team weren't bad people.

Razel seemed to buy Yukiko's explanation, as she ventured to peek from behind Aiko's back, but quickly retreated back as soon as her eyes met with Haruna's.

"It's nice to meet you," Aki smiled at the girl and bowed as a greeting. She then introduced herself to the girl, much like what Yukiko had told. The rest of the managers repeated this after her, introducing themselves. Razel remained behind Aiko, but her pupils slowly started to grow larger as she took interest in them.

They didn't seem to come at her with ill intentions and seeing that Aiko and Yukiko were so comfortable around them, Razel slowly started to lower her guard. She got as far as stepping in front of Aiko. Eyes wandering everywhere, without a certain fixed point to look at, Razel felt her heart beat raising and heat rising to her cheeks. "It's… I…" And after those words she was behind Aiko again.

Razel couldn't even introduce herself to strangers. Aiko saw how much effort it had taken the blonde just to stand up before the managers without any kind of protection, and patted the younger girls head as a reward. Razel looked up with puzzled expression and received a sweet smile from the indigo-haired girl.

Aiko then turned to look at the managers. "I'm sorry for her behavior. She's little shy, and well… due to her personal issues doesn't like to get close to people she doesn't know well. I hope that you can forgive her." She apologized instead of Razel and bowed, surprising the managers. Razel saw what the older girl was going, and followed after Aiko. After all, it was her fault.

"I don't really mind it," Aki answered, slightly troubled off the sudden seriousness in Aiko's behavior. She was usually so out of place that seeing her so silent and formal made her feel uncomfortable. The rest of the managers agreed with her and Aiko seemed relieved. She glanced at Razel and smiled once their eyes met. It meant that she was being accepted to the team.

"The training is starting, so everyone should gather around here soon." Megane suddenly announced, as if to remind Aiko of rest of the team still had to meet and accept Razel, before she could truly sigh of relief. It would be big trouble if even one of the guys would refuse her stay with them. What was she going to do then? The thought hadn't crossed her mind before, and now that it actually did, she started to panic.

"I think it's wise if we take Razel to meet Kudou-san." Yukiko's comment interrupted Aiko's twisted train of thought and brought the girl back to reality. She glanced at her sister with confused her expression and Yukiko tried to communicate with her without words by pointing at the managers with her eyes.

It was only after a while, that it finally hit Aiko. Of course, if Razel got freaked out just by meeting the managers, what would happen once she was to meet the whole team? She would most likely froze to the point they had to bring her back to senses for the next three or four days. The girl seemed to be fine around Hikari and the boys, but that was most likely due to the circumstances they had met up. They were forced to co-operate with each other, what brought her to trust them.

But meeting the whole team at the same time, would bring chaos.

Literal one, not the team led by Nagumo.

And how did Suzuno allow him to take the position as captain?

"Yes, I believe it's wise if we leave before the others start to gather here." Aiko then told and glanced at Yukiko. The twins nodded, and Aiko walked to Yukiko's wheelchair while not letting go of Razel's hand. They were stopped by a small touch to Razel's shoulder. Once she turned around, she saw Hikari standing before her while handing out something to her.

"Here, I think you need it back." Hikari told and Razel took a black cloak from her, the very one she owned. She thanked the girl and wrapped the cloak around her, also putting on her hood. Without it, she felt uncomfortable walking around a place with so many strangers. Aiko smiled at her friend and Hikari just rolled her eyes. "I guess this is a farewell for now, Crystal. We're staying at a hotel in the city, so by chance we might be bumping into each other." She announced and was ready to leave.

"I will surely see you around." Aiko grinned as an answer, adding that Hikari shouldn't call her by that stupid nickname. Her eyes then wandered to Nagumo and she blushed slightly. "You too, Haruya…" She managed to mumble between her breaths, before turning away from the guy. It seemed that he used it as a good chance.

Nagumo walked towards Aiko and called her name. The girl reacted to it and turned around, only to be pulled into a kiss by the older boy. Flustered, Aiko tried to understand what was going on long after they he had broken their kiss. Nagumo chuckled at this and ruffled Aiko's hair. "Be sure to call me, and don't eat too much lollipops, they drive to crazy." He then left, leaving the flushed and frozen Aiko alone, staring into the emptiness like an idiot.

Yukiko chuckled at Aiko's reaction and shared a kiss with her boyfriend, who had come to say his goodbye. Hikari waited patiently, but obviously irritated, as the two boys took their leaves on their girlfriends. The trio then left, heading towards the city.

"Should we go too?" Yukiko questioned, not receiving answer from her sister. The younger sister rolled her eyes and started moving her wheelchair leaving her frozen sister all alone. "Come on Razel, let's leave that idiot behind. We're in a hurry." They didn't have time for Aiko to recover from the shock that should be the most obvious thing for dating couples.

How come she was so awkward with dating, while having chased after the guy so boldly?

Razel stared at the older indigo-haired sister, but quickly chased after Yukiko. She made a quick turn and accidentally crashed on someone, falling down. "I'm so sorry!" She heard a boys voice apologize and saw from the vision of her hood, that he was offering his hand to her in order to help her up.

She looked up and her eyes met with dazzling dark-green ones.

The girl felt her heart skipping a beat, and flushed red as soon as she realized what had just happened. She panicked and found her way up on her own, and ran after Yukiko while leaving the boy standing there confused. He then ran into the field after hearing someone yell out his name.

Razel peeked behind her and found herself staring at his figure as he ran to the field.

She had never seen a pair of such beautiful eyes.

* * *

**A/N:** Aiko is obviously the type to confess boldly but get's all weak once it's the real deal. I am very sorry for the very OC-centric chapter, I'm still working on the character dynamics, we'll have more of the original cast appear in next chapter. I would love you hear your guys thoughts about this chapter.


End file.
